


Finding Dory

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Dinah and Laurel watch Finding Dory at the theater
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Finding Dory

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Finding Dory was released in 2018 or 2019. Can't remember

"Can't you walk any faster?" Laurel mumbled under her breath. 

"I heard that" Dinah raised an eyebrow. 

The two were walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. They were on their way to see a movie Laurel has been dying to see. 

"I so wish that we rode my bike instead. We could've gotten there much sooner. The tickets I want are probably sold out" Laurel complained. 

"They're not sold out. If we took your bike, you wouldn't get to hold my hand and I wouldn't be able to do this" Dinah kissed Laurel's cheek and squeezed her upper arm. 

"Yeah yeah" Laurel blushed. "Oh thank God, we're finally here" 

Dinah and Laurel stopped in front of the theater. Laurel held the door open for both of them. They made their way in line to buy the tickets. 

"What movie are we watching?" Dinah asked as she pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill. 

"Dontlaughatmebutiwannaseefindingdory" Laurel said way too fast for anyone to understand. 

"Say that again but slower" 

Laurel sighed and looked at her feet. "I wanna see finding Dory" 

Dinah gave her girlfriend a goofy smile. "Aww babe. That's so cute!" 

"It's not cute. It's…embarrassing" Laurel pouted which Dinah found absolutely adorable. 

Dinah just chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's pout. After a few minutes of waiting in line, the two finally bought their tickets. Now it was time to buy the snacks and drinks. 

"I'll get the snacks" 

"And I'll find the seats" Laurel pointed her thumbs at herself. 

"Medium sprite, hot dog and small popcorn with no butter. Right?" Dinah asked cautiously. 

"You remembered" Laurel smiled as she looked at her girlfriend with heart eyes. 

"Of course. And if my memory is correct, we also shared our first kiss in this very theater" 

Dinah smirked, remembering how Laurel straddled her lap at the end of the movie. The blonde was a little tipsy when she confessed that she had feelings for the other woman. Dinah told her that she felt the same way and they shared a kiss full of joy which quickly escalated in them having a rapid makeout session. 

"That was a pretty great day" 

"And an even better night" Dinah grinned. 

Flashbacks of that night began playing in her head. Laurel's sweaty body underneath her as Dinah roughly pumped three of her fingers inside of her. The night ending with their legs tangled together and Laurel clinging onto Dinah's waist while her face was buried in the crook of the brunette's neck. 

"Let's..not take a trip down memory lane or else I don't think that we'll make it halfway through this damn film" Laurel said, getting closer to the slightly taller woman. 

"Hm" Dinah wrapped her arms around Laurel's waist. Laurel swung her arms around Dinah's neck. "Maybe after this movie we could repeat our actions from that night" 

"Bring me back my snacks and we'll see" 

The blonde kissed the tip of Dinah's nose and went inside the third room, leaving her girlfriend to get the snacks. 

Laurel found the perfect seats at the top. A kid and his mom sat down in front of her. The mom left to go to the bathroom. The kid had a slushy and kept slurping through his straw, annoying not only Laurel but other people too. 

"Hey. Hey!. Stop that" Laurel warned the kid. 

"I don't wanna" The kid said and purposely slurped even louder. "I'm Logan" 

"Laurel. Now will you stop that?" 

Logan stopped slurping his drink, making Laurel sigh in relief. 

"Whatcha doing here? Aren't you a little too OLD for this movie?" Logan asked, tilting his head. 

"Excuse me, but I have been waiting 10 years for this movie, you little sh-" Laurel stopped herself from saying that last word. 

"You can say the word ya know. Shit. My mommy says that to Paul all the time" 

"Who's Paul?" 

"Mommy's boyfriend" Logan shrugged and opened a bag of twizzlers. "Want some?" 

"Sure" Laurel took two. "Thanks kid" 

"Are you here alone?" Logan asked, resting his head against the top of the seat. 

"Nope. My girlfriend should be here any minute with our food" Laurel said, glancing around to see if she can spot her girlfriend. 

"Girlfriend?" Logan said, confused. "Shouldn't boys be with girls and girls be with boys?" 

"It can be different for others. In the end love is love. No matter the gender" 

"Huh. That's cool" 

Just then, Dinah sat down beside Laurel. 

"Woah this is your girlfriend?" Logan asked with his mouth open. 

"Dinah. Yes I'm her girlfriend and who might you be?" Dinah asked as she held out her hand. 

"Logan" He took Dinah's hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "Logan Mills" He smiled at her. 

"Such a gentleman" Dinah smiled. 

"Back off kid. She's mine" Laurel said, taking her girlfriend's hand away from the boy. 

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you" Logan said shaking his head. "How did a woman as beautiful as you, Dinah, get a woman so.. Laurel as Laurel?" 

"I'm gonna rip this kid's head off" Laurel snarled. 

"Relax, lady. I'm just messin with you" Logan laughed. "You should've seen your face though" 

Logan's mom came back and sat down next to her son. 

"I'm so sorry. He ain't bothering is he?" His mom asked the two women behind him. 

"No he's not" Dinah smiled. "Oh the movie's about to start" 

Dinah and Logan's mom turned their attention to the screen. Logan looked at Laurel and flipped her off with a smile. Laurel rolled her eyes and threw popcorn at him. 

They watched the movie together. Laurel cuddled into Dinah's side, resting her head on her shoulder whilst they watched the scene where Dory reunites with her parents.


End file.
